


Even Roses have Thorns

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, First Meetings, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: When a mysterious masked woman takes out one of Nyssa’s targets, it’s her sworn duty to find out more about her. The fact that she’s beautiful definitely helps her interest.





	Even Roses have Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by ang (bazingagubicorn)
> 
> i’m still working on nyssa and sara’s voice, but i hope you like it anyway :D

  


Nyssa let out a slow shaky breath. Her body leaned forward, her foot gripping the edge of a tired old building. Below her a man and a woman were getting into a scuffle. The man, a low life, put his hands on the young woman. If she did not have orders to wait, she would have gone down there herself and slit his throat. But no. She was waiting for her to come. A woman who had, allegedly, unknowingly taken out one of Nyssa’s targets. The league was now interested in the woman dressed in black leather, killing men or rather men who dare to put their hands on women.

The woman let out a scream. It would only be a few minutes now. Nyssa had been watching her for days. This leather clad vigilante was predictable in her movements, but if the league were to recruit her they could fix that. There was something else about her. Something interesting… attractive. She may be predictable, but she was also methodical; she was strong and had technique when she killed.

The scuffle continued below, but just as she suspected the vigilante cut in. She swung in with her staff and smacked it hard against the scull of the assailant. He stumbled backward.

“Go,” the blonde growled at the other woman.

The victim nodded and ran out of the alleyway. As soon as she was gone, the vigilante took a blade to the man’s throat. Nyssa watched him drop to the ground. Satisfied that he would choke on his own blood. She leapt down, landing gracefully in front of the blonde. Her staff went up and she moved into a defensive position.

“That is not necessary,” Nyssa said, “I only wanted to speak with you.”

“No thanks,” she turned to leave.

“Your skill in quite amazing. The way you took his life, no matter how pitiful it may have been, was exceptional. Beautiful even.”

She laughed and for a moment Nyssa’s heart stopped. It was such a beautiful sound. She was grateful the other woman was turned away from her; it gave her a moment to regain composure.

“Whatever you’re trying to sell lady… I ain’t buying,” she said before running off.

Nyssa scowled, “I do not give up that easily.”

Quickly, she followed her. Nyssa was quiet and moved with such fluid grace, she knew she could follow her without a problem. This was what she was trained for. If this woman were smart, she would assume Nyssa was following and try to lose her. Down alleyways, up fire escapes, and across buildings, yes it seemed this girl was trying to lose her.

Nyssa ducked back, watching her carefully. It wasn’t too much longer that the woman was actually entering a building.

“You are a fast and flighty little thing…” Nyssa murmured as she followed.

She came in through a window and was immediately attacked. Nyssa was ready for it. She caught the staff in her hands and pushed it back against the other woman. Rule number one, do not let your enemy get their hands on your weapon, especially when they can use it against you. She broke it from her grasp and swung it hard against her ribs. Nyssa watched the other woman stumble back in the dark. In a second, she was on top of her, the staff pressed against her neck.

“Enough,” Nyssa hissed.

“Who the hell are you?” she growled.

“I am Nyssa Al Ghul daughter of Ra’s Al Ghul, heir to the demon. I speak on behalf of the league of assassins.”

“And what do you want with me?”

“You are very skilled, but you need more training. We could offer you such.”

She kept the staff pressed against her. Her thighs held her arms against her sides.

“You don’t even know me,” she spat.

“I know much more than you think.”

Nyssa finally stood, tossing the staff onto a ratty couch, “I know you accidentally took out one of my targets,” she said, “I know you spend every night seeking justice only to come back to this lonely apartment.”

Her fist came towards her, but Nyssa grabbed her quickly.

“You are fast, you are skilled, and you have a technique all your own, but you have yet to harness your potential.”

She breathed heavily through her nose, “How about my name?”

Nyssa pursed her lips.

With a smug grin, she pulled her arm away from Nyssa.

“Fair enough,” she turned to leave the way she came, “The offer is there. I will be here for a few more days, by the end of that time I expect a decision.”

She climbed through the window.

“Sara,” she said.

“Excuse me?”

“My name is Sara.”

“Sara,” she mused, “I will be seeing you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
